The Ancients Awaken
by ShakeTass
Summary: Uss Freedom Fury is diverted from her mission of exploration to secure the future of the Galaxy. An ancient race, known only from legends, appears to have really existed and their technology might have survived. Their mission: Find the Sho Okna Tir homewo
1. Chapter 1

CaptainKeash Foultish

XoJox

ScienceP'Mip

Tactical/SecuritySoy'

Comm/OpsBritjeh theBold

HelmShake Tass

EngineeringEnabri Ated

Chief MedicalDr. Jan Geddry

On the screen the admiral waited patiently for Keash to finish reading the science report he'd just received on an ultra secure channel moments before. With growing amusement he read Keash's features and the surprise, then shock and than awe that flowed through them. "Amazing isn't it?" he asked finally as Keash looked down from the screen. "Amazing is the biggest understatement that ever existed admiral." Keash answered.

"If this is correct…." He continued but trailed off when he began contemplating the ramifications of the data in the science report. "And this was found inside a comet that flared into federation space from the outer rim of our Galaxy?" Keash asked.

"The comet was probed as it sped through Federation space. Only after it had left Federation space did we learn what was inside." The admiral answered. He and Keash were on good terms. Keash almost thought of him as an old grandfather like the one that had taken care of Keash when his father died and his mother wasn't ready to take care of a little baby.

Keash trusted the man, and the Admiral liked Keash. On several occasions it had been the Admiral that prompted the name Keash Foultish whenever he could to further the young officer's career. In Keash the Admiral saw much of himself at a younger age. "Admiral Paris, tell me honestly, why me?" Keash asked.

"I wish I could say there is nobody better suited for the job son, but quite frankly you are the closest vessel we have out there. Even worse is that we're up to our ankles in little conflicts that require Federation attention at the moment. 80 of our vessels are involved in either negotiation missions as mediator or one of the mediated parties or on peacekeeping patrols in former conflict zones. When those troubles started, you were lucky. Lucky with me, keeping your mission from being cancelled and then lucky you were considered to be to far away already to be of any immediate help to the local problems." The Admiral explained, a pained expression on his face. Keash noticed his shoulders slumped a bit as he did.

"But now that luck is Starfleet's luck as well. Now we're closer to the comets probable place of origin than any other power in our quadrant and get to see what's there first….. " Keash said. The worried look the admiral got when Keash said it though sent chills up his spine.

"Actually there's more you need to know. We posess more accurate and longer ranged sensors then the Romulans, Klingons or any other major power we know of. We don't know however if the space between you and the target system is…. Clear of other powers which might have some idea about what might be there and try to get it for their own plans." The Admiral explained his worry.

"Do we have any evidence either way? An educated guess perhaps?" asked Keash. "Just…. Stories…. Legends perhaps… Traders on the fringes of our territory had tales of an empire of very aggressive and powerfull species they called the Rejected" the admiral answered.

"Come on Admiral…. I know you don't believe in folklore, so there must be more to it than that." Keash probed, sensing there was more. "Just this. There has been a confrontation, long ago, between a constellation class ship and an unknown foe. The logs that were saved by dumping them in a buoy revealed their foe, calling themselves  
the phased" seemed to be impervious to both phasers and torps but was solid enough to do enormous damage to their target.. the Uss Ancient has never been heard from since." The admiral said after thinking through if it was wise to tell the young Captain this.

"So basically you're saying that there might be an aggressive, former enemy, empire between us and our destination and still expect us to go through with this?" Keash asked sounding more emotional than he wanted to.

"We have no choice!" The Admiral almost shouted. "You've seen the data I sent you! If the Sho Okna Tir did exist, and their terrible technology did survive…. We cannot allow it to fall into the wrong hands.. the galaxy would have no alternative to slavery but death…" the admiral said, sounding almost desperate and to Keash's great shock even terrified at the mere thought.

Keash could understand. Only four scrolls of text had been found on a remote outpost of the federation during its construction. Nothing else had existed on the planet except for a cave holding the scrolls. They were translated eventually and had probably been written by the early iconians.

To most the mighty iconians were the most powerful species that had ever existed (those who'd not heard of the Q of course, or the mighty creature locked outside of our galaxies protective barrier for eternity of course) and even they had seemed to fear the Sho Okna Tir more than anything else.

Yet other than those scrolls there was never anything else recovered even hinting to a race as dangerous as the Sho Okna Tir. The scrolls described their spread like cancer across the stars enslaving those they could and irradiating all sentient life from planets they couldn't.

Their technology was rivalled by nothing before or since as they were able to make anything, including entire starsystems and all who dwelled in them, disappear or appear at their will. And if they willed it, something that disappeared, which apparently included only the population of a planet instead of the planet itself, might never reappear ever again, as if never having existed at all.

"I understand. What are our specific orders admirals; I shall execute them by the letter. I will require them in word as well as in writing if you understand…" Keash said, solemnly as he understood what was at stake. All races that knew about this and were able would make a bid for possession of any technology with such power. The Romulans, the Klingons, the Cardassians…. The Breen…..…

"Proceed at best possible speed to the coordinates recovered from the Comet and assess what is there. If there is any sign of the Sho Okna Tir's technology, you are to defend it at any cost until relieved or destroy it if you are unable to." The admiral gravely spoke, adding "and with luck, bring your ship and crew home safely…" Keash looked the admiral in his eyes and asked "what if we find the Sho Okna Tir themselves… or descendents?"

The Admiral looked incredulously. "They're believed to be extinct for almost a billion years… nine hundred and seventy five million years Keash. They're not going to be alive after that long. If they were they would be conquering the galaxy anew and I doubt even the combined force of the Federation alliance could stop them…." The admiral said, not really seeing the need to even discuss the option.

"But if they survived I think you know what's best…. I know I would.." and with that, the communication link was cut with a stab of the admirals finger.

_Captains log stardate yaddedybla something.something_

_It is strange how fate can turn on you in such short notice. Hours ago we were explorers, going where no one had gone before… now we are soldiers on a mission to save our future… maybe even the galaxies future. The gravity of that has not yet sunk in completely I guess as I feel amazingly ginger about it. _

_We were proud as we begun our star trek into the unknown as Starfleet vessels were always meant to be but unfortunately after 15 months into the unknown we had yet to encounter intelligent life forms evolved beyond maybe the stone age._

_Morale had begun to drop noticeably when the comm. From the admiral came and when it did, everyone knew it had to be important. To have a direct link at this distance meant they'd have to use a midas class comms array modelled after the one used to communicate with Voyager before it came home as spectacular as it had just a year before the Uss Freedom Fury's launch. When the Fury had embarked on her historical mission, or so we've been told they're calling it back home, only one of those arrays existed but two more had been under construction._

_I have informed the crew we are now on a mission of grave importance to the entire galaxy and even though I doubt many of my crew fully gripped the accuracy of that statement I know they do understand the graveness I feel our mission has. _

_I know they will give their all, and obey my every order even though they might not yet understand. And so even though I know our chances of succeeding largely depends on wether or not the phased exist and are still hostile, I feel that if there is any vessel in the fleet, one crew that has any chance of pulling off miracles if needed, this crew and this vessel is the only real candidate._

"End log" Keash ordered the computer and pulled off his uniform to get into bed as his door chimed to announce a visitor. "Who is it?" he called, and when the voice behind the door announced it was Jox, his first officer, he allowed the doors to open. "Just taking a shower, be right back" he told her as she stepped into his quarters.

"No problem" she answered and looked around. This was the first time she had ever been there, and now wanted to take in every detail. A lot could be learned about someone by looking at his personal space.

The spacious room was not really neat and neither was it a terrible mess. It was…. Lived in…. she thought as she saw the clutter on the table in front of the couch and the ashtray in front of his computer console. Here and there laundry was lying on the floor which made Jox chuckle. To her it was the obvious sign of a bachelor living alone for far to long. She had been one of those bachelors after all.

Along the walls there were cabinets displaying artefacts of a surprisingly diverse nature. She noticed a bath'leth amongst a range of ancient weaponry as well as a cabinet filled with Earth's first steps into the computer age. "Nice collection of antiques" she called out to him. "Thanks. Hey could you make me a Grolsch Kanon on the replicator, and have something yourself while you wait?" he called back

"A what?" she called back, not recognising the beverage he requested. "A Grolsch Kanon!" he called back. Moving to the replicator she called to the computer "One Kurolish Cannon" and was surprised how the computer was able to differentiate her mispronunciation from what she was asking for.

The replicator produced something akin to beer, but it was served in a bottle alongside a long glass which was small on the bottom but quickly widened out to accommodate the contents of the bottle no doubt. "One racktajino" she called to the replicator as she had taken the bottle and empty glass to the table.

After the mug of Klingon coffee was taken to the table next to the bottle and glass Jox began to move around the room. On the opposite of the cabinets which seemed to be showcases for something her Captain was proud of the found some pictures put up on the wall. One was of Keash, accepting his awards at the academy but the others were of Keash and other people. Some she knew and some she didn't.

She was surprised to find Captain Picard and other Starfleet legends among them. "Ah… you're admiring my hall of fame?" a voice asked from behind her. As she turned she saw Keash had emerged from the sonic shower with no more than a towel wrapped around his waist. "I'm especially proud of the one with Picard. It was taken when I met him on a archaeological conference on the discovery of the ancient Hur'q." he said while he moved to his bedroom. "I've got one of me and Montgommery Scott at the Medusa array!" he yelled proudly but sounding muffled as he put on some clothes. When he reappeared Jox was shocked at the difference. Where he had seemed an Adonis to her when he had been dressed in his towel he now was every bit the Captain she had come to know. His demeanour seemed to change with it.

"So… what can I do for you Commander" he asked, plunging down into his favourite seat on the couch. "Well, I am puzzled" she answered truthfully. "puzzled? How?" he replied. "Well, I know we've been sent on an enormously important mission by Starfleet, and I have no clue why the hell my captain thinks it is necessary to keep his first officer in the dark as to what he should help the captain's crew prepare for." She said, not changing her passive, puzzled and innocent expression for even a micro second.

Stone faced and cold Keash looked her in the eyes as he answered her question "Have you considered the possibility your Captain may have needed time to process the information and orders he received from his Admiral and he might have some trouble digesting it all" he snapped, though his voice didn't sound angry to Jox.

Living 12 times makes one very good at discerning despair from anger. "Tell me Keash…. I might be able to put it in perspective for you." She pleaded. "Perspective… hows this for perspective: The Romulans, Cardassians, Klingons, Tholians and all the other know major forces in this Galaxy along with some we might not even know about all gunning for the prize that will ensure their rule over the rest of the Galaxy from now till the end of times…. And us being ordered to seize that prize and defend it for the federation…….." he answered, now not even able to keep the despair out of his voice or expression at all.

"jI'naS" Soy' said. Convinced of his words as he spoke them. Unlike most Klingons Soy' was pretty good at letting himself get totally absorbed into a holo novel. This new one telling the epic tale of General Mortok's accent to chancellor and his defense of the empire against Ghrotor and Morjod's, Morjord being his son, bid for the emperor's throne was the most recent and most well programmed he'd ever been in.

The pain he'd felt as his… or rather Mortok's wife died was as real as Mortok himself must have felt it. But before he came to the monastery compound on Boreth there appeared an apparition before him. Before he was able to recognise it though Soy' thought it part of the holo-simulation and dropped to his knees, suspecting it to be one of the visions Mortok was written to have received.. Only when Keash stepped through did he recognise it as the holodeck's exit arch.

Visibly irritated he turned from his trek to the Bemoth monastery through the thick snow and faced Keash. "What is it!" he growled in his native language forgetting his brother wasn't a klingon for a moment.

"jIqem qab muh" Keash replied, though he knew Soy' would not consider his news bad. He knew Soy' had only stayed with Keash all of the past years because he'd promised to protect him against his foe's as would a brother if Keash would perform a task for him. Little did Keash know the full impact of a Klingon's oath of Brotherhood.

Soy' had always claimed luck had the honour of keeping the two together on their assignments but Keash had suspected a long time his Admiral grand father like protector had something to do with it but either way, ever since Keash had saved Soy's life and the honour of Soy's house by defeating their most hated rival in honourable combat in their name, Soy had seemed to be assigned to the same vessels as Keas did.

Always lower in the ranks, in the security or tactical department but always close enough to Keash to be there when there were away parties or other dangers to be faced. Keash had no doubt Soy and Admiral Paris had something to do with that. "I have come to tell you what our new mission is my brother." Keash spoke.

Even though Keash was human, he was a member of the house of Bra'HaS and knew what his 'brother' was rein acting. "The battle at Boreth huh?" he asked the obvious. "Yes, I have just received the holo version of the historical accounts. It was easy reprogramming it to enable participation as one of the main characters." Soy' answered.

"But what of this mission? I have heard what you told the crew but I could sense there was more." He added, stepping through the arch after Keash. "Not here. In my quarters" Keash answered as they passed some frightened crewmembers. Soy' was dressed for his part and not with holographic garments.

"I see you got all dressed up for the part. Must be more to it than mere relaxation" Keash remarked, knowing full well his brother seldom indulged in relaxation. "You may know our house had much to do with the challenge to Mortok's rule, having lost 21 brothers in the final battle for Boreth. And even though the accounts make clear what happened I felt I could better understand what could have made Klingons kill Klingons on that scale if I was there" Soy' explained. "And?" Keash asked in return. "Klingons without honour would be a threat to the whole galaxy and in the end would have to be exterminated. May we never lose our honour." Soy' grimly replied as they entered Keash's quarters.

"How is the crew readiness in case of battle?" asked Keash while he moved over to the replicator in his quarters. "Two goldstrike's" Keash added, speaking to the replicator. "What is that?" asked Soy' taking up a seat on the couch, knowing the favourite seat was the one opposite to the couch. "Well, I think you will be in a mood for celebration in a minute, so I thought I'd introduce you to a human drink that'll knock your socks off. It wont come out of any other replicator than this one either, it's not really up to Starfleet regs…." Keash answered.

"But what about the crew readiness…" Keash prodded. After Keash had placed the drinks on the table and had taken a seat Keash looked into the eyes of his Klingon brother and saw a glint of pride. "I have personally trained the security staff my brother. They are ready for anything." Soy answered. "I doubt they're ready for the mission we've been given." Keash returned, knowing it'd get under the Klingon's skin. "You doubt my judgement in such matters?" asked Soy, clearly offended by his brother's remark.

"I think you will agree with me after you know the full scale of our mission. We are to recover and defend anything we can from the Sho Okna Tir home world." Keash said, the words Sho Okna Tir hitting Soy' like they were quantum torpedoes. "the Sho Okna Tir!" he asked incredulously. "How…. Where…. The Sho Okna Tir are more than mere legends?" he muttered.

Half an hour later, Keash had finished explaining things to his Klingon brother and ordered him to step up battle drills and devise simulations in defending planetside locations from orbital as wel as frontal assaults. Then he'd called a meeting with the entire staff and went to the conference room with Soy'to brief the others. Before they'd reached the doors to his quarters though, Soy' pulled him back.

"Brother, you must know something. There are ancient Klingon writings that contain accounts of our ancestors encounters with what they believed to be the Sho Okna Tir. Those writings are even now kept secret because of the dishonour we've endured in those encounters." Soy' spoke in a soft but grave tone of voice. It told Keash his brother was clearly uncomfortable talking about the subject.

"Don't worry Soy'. I know all about those. Kor'vath and the battle at LahKor, am I right?" Keash answered remembering the texts he'd read while on Qo'Nos after the Battle for Boreth had taken place. He had been assigned to the Embassy on Qo'nos in the first city and his house, to which he'd belonged since the Dominion war's early days, was just appointed a seat in the high council when Blo'Shov, member of the house of Bra'HaS as Keash was, learned of Keash's keen interest in ancient civilisations had showed him into the imperial archives and left him there for days.

Only when questions were asked about Keash's whereabouts did Blo'Shov come get him. Keash had read all he could, scanning more with his tricorder, of the confidential or secret files that were stored there but never spoke of it to anyone. It would be dishonourable.

"Don't look so surprised Soy', and don't even think of asking me how I know. All that matters is that I do. I'm just as surprised that you know of those writings as you are that I know."

Keash turned to look his friend into his eyes, showing he was not hiding anything. "I know the Klingon Empire had almost no longer existed after they'd stumbled on a Sho Okna Tir outpost which inexplicably activated its defensive automated systems and destroyed a whole Klingon fleet." Keash explained, adding "The then High chancellor ordered the planet destroyed when scientists told him the systems star was unstable and would easily be coaxed into going nova." Keash sighed thinking about what resulted from that before continuing

"So it was done and with the planet that had destroyed the Klingon fleet twelve inhabited planets were destroyed in the ensuing supernova. A slight miscalculation? The Chancellor was killed for his dishonour and the Klingon's decided they'd never speak of the imfamy again. Am I right?" Keash continued, as he went out the door and continued on their way to the conference room.

"yes…. You are.. but…." Soy muttered. "Later." Ordered Keash as they came to the conference room and entered it. Everyone was already there and waiting for the two late arrivals. "Please be seated." Keash spoke as he sat down.. "As you've all might have guessed, this meeting is to brief you on the full details of our mission." Keash continued. Then he took on his most serious expression.

"Months ago a strayed comet entered Federation space. Sensors picked up on it and after analysis scientists discovered a signal was emanating from it. Closer examination and analysis revealed it was a message buoy sending out a distress signal of some sort. It was only after the comet had left Federation space that we were able to determine the content of the message. It was sent by the Sho Okna Tir and revealed the location of their home system, and contained a plea for help. It also contained what must be an explanation for the most obvious question. Anyone?" Keash said, turning his head around the table.

It was P'Mip who let him be baited into an answering question. "Why would the rulers of the Galaxy send out a cry for help? If they were unable to save themselves, who else would be?" he asked emotionless as ever. "Right!" Keash snapped back.

"Their message contained a data file with information on a virus that seemed to only target the Sho Okna Tir species and which had spread, ultimately, to their home world and their entire race. They concluded with saying that they estimated their time to live to be measured in years, if not months." Keash said. "And now Starfleet came to the conclusion that there may be remnants of their technology left behind and feels it to be to dangerous in anyone elses hands but their own?" asked Jox.

"Apparently. We are ordered to the home world of the Sho Okna Tir and investigate. Upon discovery of any technology we are to secure it and if necessary to defend it from any who might want to take it from us. In the event that this is not possible we are to destroy it" Keash answered while he looked each of the present officers into their eyes. "But there is more?" asked Jox, taking up the role of voice for the other's thoughts.

"Yes, there is. Starfleet was unable to determine the nature of the comet before it left Federation space, and thought it not worth the resources. It went into the neutral zone, and by now has crossed into sections of the Romulan, and Klingon empires. We must assume they know what we do. If they do they will all send out ships with the exact same mission we have been given and try to stop us from archieving our mission." Keash answered Jox's question to all the officers. He knew they were all wondering the same and knew Jox would be the one to voice their questions.

"And before you ask Jox, there is even more than that." Keash turned his gaze on Jox as he spoke. Then he turned back to the view screen and punched a key on the console before him. "Look at this." He said as the screen showed what appeared to be a log from a view screen sensor feed. Audio was added to it as well. "They're hailing us captain." A voice spoke off screen. The screen turned from the star dotted outside view to that of a horrible looking humanoid. More like a bad burn victim than anything else. "Alien intruders., you have invaded space claimed by the Phased. The penalty is death." It spoke and then the connection was severed.

"Put their ship on screen ensign" a voice cried. "Aye sir… sir, there is nothing there. " a voice answered. Than as if on queue, the view screen wavered and shifted as if a ship decloaked. "Lock weapons and fire!" ordered the voice of what must have been the captain. Orange beams leaped forth from an unseen point behind the camera viewpoint and connected with the alien ship that had appeared. Then, as if it had not even existed, the alien ship seemed untouched even though the orange beam spewed out on the other side of the ship. The torpedoes likewise just seemed to pass through it before its tips on its predator like wings lit up and spew fort a single green beam and turned the view screen into static.

Silence ensued the video they'd all seen and one could almost hear the question emanating from their minds. "That was the last Starfleet has ever heard of the Uss Ancient. She's presumed lost with all hands and we will be the first to enter into that same region of space since they did. We must assume there is a real possibility there is a hostile species between us and our destination." Keash explained. "How old are those logs?" asked P'Mip. "One hundred and twelve years" Keash answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The trip there

The messhall was alive with activity. The buzz was more buzzing as usual, as everyone was deeply involved in gossiping about what everyone knew about their sudden change of mission. Britjeh took a moment to overlook the crowd in the large room. When she spotted an empty table she walked over in a brisque pace and set down the plate filled with food she was carrying. As she was about to sit down, a shadow was cast over her. She looked up to find Lt. Jg. Tass standing next to her. "Can I join you? There seems to be no other place free at the moment" he asked her apologetically. "Sure" she replied, actually wanting to be alone, but finding the young Lt. was right. There were not other free places left. That's what you get for trying to eat dinner during 'chowtime'.

"So…. I've seen a lot of you on the bridge, but actually don't really know that much about you." Lt. Shake Tass asked her. "There's really not that much to know." Britjeh answered. "Ohkay….. is there anything you'd like to know about me?" Shake tried again, hoping to start a conversation. Britje wasn't having any of it though, determined not to make friend this time round. "Just what it would take to make you realize I have no interest in conversation."

Shake was taken aback somewhat at the rude reply of the lovely woman in front of him but then he regained his composure. "Just a little friendly chit chat to pass the time, then I'll leave you alone" he told her. Britjeh sighed at that. She had seen this coming and knew there was only one thing for it. "In that case, I'll have my dinner in my quarters" and standing up she added "Good day." And walked off towards the Messhall doorway. "Hey wait up!" Shake yelled, picking up his tray and following her. As he cought up to her he rounded her and stopped in her way. "Listen, I'm sorry. I should've respected your need for quiet. I'll leave and you can have your conversationless dinner… unbothered. I apologize"

Christ rounded the corner on his way to solve yet another trivial but inevitable computer problem. He was willing to bet this was another one of those user errors that didn't really require anything but knowledge of how to operate the computer to fix it. As he walked into the infermary a cacophany of curses greeted him. It was the chief medical officer who was so pissed his head seemed about ready to explode, standing in his private office in the back of the infermary.

"You bloody piece of shit! What the hell is wrong with you! Raise lighting by 5 or I'll ripp every piece of circuitry from your guts until you die!" the older man shouted. "What seems to be the problem?" Christ asked. "The bloody thing doesn't listen to me, it doesn't respond" snapped the doctor. "When did this start?" Christ asked in reply, allready having a suspicion as to what was going on. "It's like the bloody thing has it in for me personally. As soon as I step out of the office it does respond but when I get into my office… it hates me!" explained dr. Geddry.

"What was the last thing the computer did respond to when you were in the office?" Christ asked, surpressing a sigh, now sure the computer was working perfectly. "It was when I told it… oh my… I am so sorry." The doctor said, his cheeks coloring with appearant embarressment. "let me guess, you asked it to stop responding to vocal input in this room?" Christ pushed for an answer. "Yes" was the short, soft but resigned answer. Stepping outside the office Christ adressed the computer. "Computer, resume responding to vocal input in the doctor's office" The computer responded crisply and immediately "Now responding to vocal input in the doctor's office".

"I am so sorry. I didn't really think about it" the doctor said as Christ stepped inside the office again. "Computer, display medical files for Lt. Jg. Christ van Silfhout" the doctor ordered to test the workings. The computer chirped happily confirming the command had been received. Immediately the viewscreen lit up to show the medical record of Christ.

"Well, no problem but I do wonder… why'd you turn off the computer in here in the first place.?" Asked Christ. "Well, I mumble a lot when I am trying to diagnose an alement. The computer kept answering questions I was asking myself." Answered the doc, adding "So I told the computer not to listen to me in my officer… so stupid of me to forget that!". Christ could only nod. Then his communicator chimed. "Silfhout here." He stated. "This is commander Briated. Please report to my office" said the disembodied Cardassian voice of the Chief engineer. "Acknowleged." Christ answered and headed for the doors.

On his way to the Cmdr. Enabri Ated's office Christ wondered why the Chief engineer would want him in his office. Usually Christ never got to deal with the Chief, only with the Lt. Commander in charge of Usersupport. By the time Christ reached the office he'd succeeded in nothing more but make himself unreasonable nerveous. As the doors to the chief's office opened he stepped through and stood at attention. "Lt. Jg. Van Silfhout reporting as ordered, sir"

"At ease, please at ease Lt." the chief said, offering Christ a seat. "There is something I need to discuss with you. I am sending you on an away mission." The Cardassian chief stated. This shocked Christ enourmously. "Me? Why? I mean…" he started to say but was cut off when the Commander raised his hand.

"Because I think you're capable of it. And I feel that when a man of 33, with 15 years of Starfleet service under his belt, is still stuck at the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade there is a problem." He explained. Christ swallowed at that. He had been wondering when this issue would start to become a problem. Fact of the matter was that Christ was Happy where he was. He liked running around the ship and fixing people's problems with the computer systems. Problem was that Starfleet, like any other environment which was based on archievements thought of standing still as being going backwards.

"Sir… I…" Christ started to say, but again was cut off. "I'll make this as simpel and as clear as I can make it. You need to improve yourself or I will have to transfer you off of my engineering team. So either you step up to the plate, or you'll be sent off and out of the game." The Cardassian stated. Christ looked at him puzzled. "Even though I haven't got the faintest idea what plate you're talking about I do know what you mean." He said, and after a deep sigh of resignation "I guess I'll just have to do as ordered."

The chief frowned at that. "Come on. You know I need better than that. What happened?" he asked. Christ was surprised at that question, and his expression showed it. "I may not know you personally, but that does not mean I don't care about my people. I know that this attitude of yours would have never carried you through the Academy so I know that at one point you had a passion for your job. What I don't know is what happened to make you loose that passion?" the Cardassian said.

Christ frowned. This was the last thing he wanted to be thinking of. What had happened to the nice and quiet flow at which the day had begun?

Considering the possebillity of being transferred out to some backwater 'dump your useless starfleet officers here' position of which Starfleet denied they existed, Christ decided there was nothing for it and to be honest with the man on the other side of the desk. "Ever since the war I have serious doubts about having 'the right stuff' to be anything more than what I am now. I buckled… I failed… When the call came, I didn't answer it and failed my fellow officers. They died, I lived." He said, tears welling up in his eyes as the emotions he had been burying for the past few years. The look on the Cardassians face changed to that of concern.

Enabri was wondering if he'd done the right thing when he decided he would confront the man he was now facing. He'd never even considered the possebillity that an incident during the war was the reason for the man to be so complacent in the position he was working in. Now he was facing the possbillity of having forced the man to relive memories and tell them to a member of the species he was fighting. "I am sorry. If you'd rather speak to someone else about this, I could.." Enabri was starting to say but this time it was the Lt. Jg. That cut him off with a wave of his hand. "It's allright. I hold no grudges agains you personally. I know about your history. I would not have been able to work in your departement if I didn't" Christ told the Cardassian.

When Christ found out twelve months earlier that he would be working under a Cardassian he had allmost resigned his commission without further thinking. When he had looked up the Cardassian's public record he reconsidered. It turned out that Enabri Ated had been one of the earliest Cardassian rebels to take up arms against the Dominion. He had been a close friend of Legate Damar and had worked under the new legate Garak for a few months after the war before signing up with Starfleet. Christ took a deep breath before telling the tale he'd shared with no one so far.


End file.
